warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance of Me
Fans User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie Prologue "It's your fault we lost the battle! Half-blood!" Creekwhisker flinched at the harsh tone of her leader, her leaders amber eyes burned through her pelt in pure rage and fury towards her. "S-splashstar- I- just-..." "Leave!" chapter ~1 Creekwhisker was woken by the soft song of birds as they woke with the color changing sky. She yawned, climbing out of her makeshift nest, five moons since she had been chased out of Riverclan for no good reason than being half-clan. She sighed, and left her nest of clovers and moss, stepping onto the mint colored grass. Creekwhisker had tried: but couldn't get acustomed to hunting in the forest. So, Creekwhisker made a decision: she would find the sun-drown place, and live there! She always dreamed of what it would be like there with cats that accepted her for who she was. ''A life where being half-blooded wouldn't matter. No cat would judge you for who you are kin to... ''Creekwhisker shook the thought away, and went over to the river she had slept by. Perhaps she could snag a fish or two before her day of walking, running, possible getting attacked, and more. Creekwhisker looked into the cerulean water the shiny scales of the fish within shining in her eyes. She blinked, then crouched to grab a fish. She waited, and waited, by the time the caught a fish, the sun was nearly high in the sky, the cinnamon she-cat sighed. Creekwhisker bent down to eat her fish, only for a small whimper to be heard behind her, Creekwhisker whipped around in alarm, her eyes then widened in shock. The poor kit was starving! Creekwhisker gave a kind smile to the young kit, it looked to be around four moons old. She knew what the poor kit wanted, and slid her fish over to it. Creekwhisker had to admit: she was hungry, but her ribs weren't showing and she had seen kits in Riverclan die of hunger in the leaf-bare, because their mother couldn't provide enough milk. The snowy kit looked up at her, unsure, Cleekwhisker let out a purr. "You need it more than I do, my name is Creekwhisker! What's yours?" The fluffy she-kit opened her jaws to speak, it came out a mere parched squeak. "Snowy..." Creekwhisker began to feel different emotions: concern, anger, happiness.... why? She sighed, then looked around. "Where is your family, Snowy?" Snowy took the fish in her tiny jaws, having to drag it more than carry it, Creekwhisker followed the kit: who knows what might attack the young one out here... The dappled sunlight of the trees broke away into the mint colored grassland, the ground burned under her paws: attacked the sunlight never to be protected by the shadow of the trees. The kit went beneath she shade of a smoke colored rock, Creekwhisker sighed, at least they weren't in the boiling hot sun... "Mama!" Creekwhisker followed the kit in, a mother with three kits lay there, Creekwhiskers eyes widened in horror. The mother was starting to fall limp: she was dying from hunger of trying to keep her kits fed. Creekwhisker smiled sadly at the kits, they seemed to not even know they were losing their very mother, Snowy was blabbering about how Creekwhisker helped them by giving her the fish. The mother looked up to her, then smiled. "Creekwhisker is it?" she croaked in pain, Creekwhisker nodded. Then came over to the dying mother of the kits. "My name is Spot, these...are my kits...." Her croaking got worse, and she struggled to stay up. "Snowy, Twig, Sheep...Look, sweeties, listen to the nice she-cat from now on ok?" The mother averted dying eyes back to the Creekwhisker. "I don't fully know if I can trust you: but I know i'm dying, and I need a she-cat to watch over my kits. Will you?" She sighed, then gave the mother the kindest smile she could dig out of the pouring rain inside her. "Of course, they'll be in good paws. I'm traveling to a place where we'll be able to eat fish every day and have plenty of water." Spot smiled, before the color splattered she-cat fell completely limp. Creekwhisker looked at the kits, then smiled. "Come with me you three, alright? I'll be your mother." Creekwhisker suddenly felt a strange feeling... protection over these kits like they were her own. Creekwhisker had always wanted kits of her own, but no tom would ever think of loving her in Riverclan. Now, she had to care for the kits as her own. "Oh Spot..." She looked over at the limp form of the kits mother. If Snowy hadn't come to her when the kit did... Creekwhisker shook the thought away. She had kits to care for now, she needed to take them to the sun-drown-place so she could start her own clan! Chapter 2 Creekwhisker threw a fish into the air, it landed on the ground flopping about. She was quick to give it a killing blow, then smiled. If she was correct, she had caught a carp. Something that would fill the kits bellies with ease. Creekwhisker picked up the fish, heading back to their makeshift den, they had been going well, moving quickly and having fun on the way. But, Twig wasn't watching where she was going, and stepped on a thorn. They had to hold off the trip for a day or so. Thankfully, Creekwhisker had found a willow tree for them to shelter under, away from the sun at least. She prayed to Starclan it wouldn't rain while they didn't have a proper den. The ''last ''thing she wanted for Spots kits- no- ''her ''kits, was for them to fall sick with no Medicine cat around. She reached a familiar grassy, flower-filled area, looking over to the willow tree she had left the kits under. She would never leave the kits behind for to long, and told them to never leave the willow tree. Thankfully, a fox attack was enough to scare them into following the rule. The fox attack had happened a couple days ago, not long after they even had left Spots body behind. Creekwhisker shook away the thought, she had kits to feed now, and it wasn't easy hunting alone. "Snowy! Twig! Sheep! I have a fish for you!" The three small scraps of fur tripped over each other, running out of the emerald colored tree, they dashed through the rainbow spotted grassy field clearing, over to Creekwhisker. "Yay! Creekwhisker is back!" Twigs high pitched voice rang out, she sounded like a ''mouse ''sometimes! Creekwhisker smiled at the fuzzy kit, her cinnamon fur stood out in the grassy field, she had to say the same for Snowy, the kit lived up to his name. His fur was pure snow! As for sheep, he had smoky-white short fur, but the longest tail of the three, Creekwhisker couldn't help but fall in love with her adopted kits. Even ''if ''they didn't call her 'mom' or 'mama' as they did Spot, it was enough for her heart to swell up. She finally understood why queens were so protective of their kits, they would do anything to keep them alive... Even... Starve to death for them. ''Nevermind that, we ''need ''to hurry along to the sun-drown-place, I better check Twigs paw... ''The light cinnamon she-cat looked over at Twig, watching as she carefully took one of the scales, and limped back over to the willow tree, Twig always kept the scales of fish in a large leaf she had found. It was odd, but thankfully didn't slow them down in any way. "Twig, sweetie." Creekwhisker padded under the leaves of the willow tree, looking around for the cinnamon kit. Twig was probably the only one who looked anything ''like ''her, perhaps that would be enough to convince rogue and kitty-pets they are her kits? She hoped, rogue were fierce out here and kitty-pets weren't so friendly. She hoped they could leave as soon as possible. User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie